


Limit

by my_son



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Androids, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_son/pseuds/my_son
Summary: Hueningkai is a member and the lead singer of a famous band. Aside from being a music prodigy, he is also called a certified heartbreaker for he is known for collecting and breaking both men and women's hearts. One day, he stumbled upon a strange app, Your Lover App, where he created his first virtual lover, Taehyun.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Limit

The crowd, as usual, is cheering for them. Everyone has a big smile plastered on their face as the clap continuously. The audience shines brightly like the stars on the vast sky. Slowly, every noise died down. Only the loud beating of his heart can be heard. The lead singer smiled for he, once again, conquered the world.

"Hueningkai, I saw your smile before we left the stage earlier. Did you find someone interesting again?" The bassist, Beomgyu, said with a smirk on his face drawing the attention of their two other bandmates, Soobin and Yeonjun. "What the hell? No, not this topic again." Hueningkai defended himself. It's true that there's no one but the members do not believe him anymore especially if it's about his lovelife. "But, Kai, aren't you dating an actress these days?" The tallest said with a concerned look on his face. Kai sighed as he plugged his earphones on his ears. He did had a girlfriend or two but, contrary to his title 'King of Hearts', he didn't really played around in love. He is actually the opposite. He dates only those who he likes or admires but it always fails. His lovers would always break up with him saying that he doesn't really like them at the first place and that all that he could do is to cheat. Turns out, he just can't express his feelings well.

Hueningkai got home. He immediately washed up and went to bed. It's going to be a long and tiring day tomorrow for they'll have a lot of gigs but instead of sleeping, he opened his phone and browsed for a good game. Nothing really is interesting to him. All the other games are similar to another but then, he saw a strange app. "Your lover?" He clicked on it and read the app description. It was an app that creates a virtual lover that you can modify according to your liking. He downloaded the app thinking that it can help him with expressing his feelings to his lover in the future. "App downloaded. Now, let's modify it." Kai started modifying his virtual lover's hair. He wanted it to be eye-catching, different but beautiful. Red. Then the eyes, nose, and lips came. "All big, I guess." Lastly, he modified the body structure, of course, it should smaller and leaner than him. "Okay, that's about it. Start." A minute passed by but the screen is still stuck at 'loading'. It's getting late and Hueningkai is tired. "I guess the app failed. I'll just delete it tomorrow." He said in between yawns before he went to bed. Hueningkai is sleeping peacefully when his phone lit up. "Modification complete. Day 300. Good night, Kai."

The morning came. Hueningkai smelled something tasty coming from his kitchen. He stood up and went there, eyes half-opened. "Soobin, where did you get a spare key to my apartment? Am I already late?" He said as he ruffled his hair. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw a young man with red locks looking intensely at him. His eyes, big and shining. Nose, sharp and lips, plump and pinkish. He has toned arms and abs but is leaner and slightly shorter than him. "Good morning, Kai. Ready for breakfast?" Instead of running away in horror, Kai gently sat down to the table. "Who are you? How'd you get in and why are you naked?" He tried to sound calm even if his heart was already in mayhem. "What are you talking about?" The other said as he put a plate on the table. "I'm your lover." Kai was confused. "I'm sorry but I don't have a lover, especially, a guy." He said and it immediately earned a frown from the other. He sat beside him. "I am your lover. Your virtual lover. The one you made last night."

After some time, Kai finally believed the other. He named his virtual lover Taehyun and assigned him to do all the houseworks and chores since he can't let him wander around alone. He also, can't let him tag along during his gigs since Taehyun gets way too lovey-dovey with him that it would be questionable to the other members. A month passed by quickly with that little routine they have established. Until one day, "Taehyun, I'm home." Kai greeted as he turned the lights on. He saw Taehyun sitting at the corner of his bedroom. "What are you doing there and why is it so dark?" He asked. Taehyun hugged him. His body cold against Kai but he is not new to the sensation anymore. "Welcome home. It's just that there's nothing to do here anymore. I've finished everything." He gave Kai a smile. The taller never really considered Taehyun's feelings. He only thought of him as a helper or a tenant, in some way, that helps him in chores so that he could live life at ease. "You did great. Let's head outside as a reward for you have been very considerate for the whole month." He said as they walk towards the door hand in hand.

Taehyun's eyes shimmer in amazement. Itst his first time going outside that it made him so happy. "Kai, I can't thank you enough. Everything's real now. I can touch things I can't touch before. Taste delicious foods that I haven't tasted before, and you're here with me. It's the happiest day in my life!" Taehyun told him bluntly without any hint of hesitation. It made Kai's heart skip a beat. "Are you okay? You're turning red? Is it cold? The forecast said we might get the first snow of the year tonight." Taehyun touched Kai's forehead that it made him redded than before. "I may be sick. My chest is tightening so much right now that I can't breathe." Taehyun's big eyes widened even more. He would totally be crying right now if he ain't an android. The snow started to fall down slowly. Their first snow. Taehyun was so concerned about Kai's condition that he didn't notice it. Kai grabbed his lover's nape. "Why do you look cuter these days?" Then he kissed him. Taehyun being the receiving end just closed his eyes. He waited long enough and worked hard for Kai's affection. Finally. Kai broke the kiss leaving the other breathless. He stared at Taehyun. "You know the thing about first snow, right?" He averted his gaze. "Would you like to spend next year's first snow with me again?" Taehyun felt his non-existent heart burst with all the unexpected things that had happened. He nodded with a big smile on his face. "Of course, Hyuka." He kissed his lover once again without hesitation under the tree while the snow is slowly falling from the sky. Perfect.

They got home. Awkwardness filled the apartment. Hueningkai is questioning himself why. He had been with Taehyun for a whole month already so this should be no big deal, right? "Hyuka, aren't we going to sleep now?" Taehyun said as he hugged the taller, burying his face against Kai's chest. Kai felt hot. "No! We aren't going near the bedroom." He exclaimed earning only an okay from the other. "Then, what are we going to do?" Hueningkai blushed even more with Taehyun's statement. "Who's going to do something?" He stuttered. He is overly conscious of his lover that he cannot take those 'images' out of his head. He was busy sorting out his thoughts that he didn't notice Taehyun leaning close to him. "What are you thinking?" Taehyun's close face and hot breathe fanning over his lips made his 'thing' twitch. He looked down so Taehyun followed only to be shocked of what he had seen. "I'm sorry, Hyuka. Did I do that to you?" For the first time, Taehyun reddened. "But, you know that I'm not made for 'that', right?" Hueningkai understood. He is an android after all. "It's okay, Taehyun. I can manage by myself. No need to feel sorry. You're perfect the way you are." Kai stood up only to be pinned down by his lover. Kai gulped. Since when did he learned all this? Does he know how seductive he was? "You know, I can use my mouth." Taehyun said directly without breaking eye contact. He then slowly went downward. His sharp nose was in contact with Kai's clothed body, it instantly made Kai sweat. He reached for his pants, to unbuckle it but Kai stopped him. "It's okay. You really don't have to." He managed to say with shaky breathes before he stood up.

Weeks went by quickly. The couple was genuinely happy with each other. They went on dates often and eat dinner and do chores together. Kai even let Taehyun lay on his bed even if he doesn't sleep. Days started and ended with cuddles and kisses. Kai never felt the same way with his previous partners before. He was convinced that Taehyun is the only one for him. "Hyuka?" Taehyun called. They were about to sleep. Kai was sleepy but still managed to answer with a nod. "Do you love me?" The other's eyes shoot open. Although he knew and was sure about his answer, he was still in shock with how random the question was. "Yes, of course. I love you. I will, forever." He hugged the smaller and caressed his back. "Is there something wrong?" Taehyun shook his head. "I just feel sleepy all of a sudden." Kai placed his chin on the top of his android's head. "Let's sleep then. Close your eyes." With that both fell asleep. Outside the bedroom, Kai's phone lit up. "Thank you for playing 'Your Lover'. Day 0. Good bye, Hyuka. I love you."

END


End file.
